User talk:Balthus Dire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mozenrath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Groxiuos (Talk) 00:56, March 27, 2010 I have noticed you have been using Problem Reports for plaigirism (apologies if I spelt it wrong) - this is good but I thought I'd mention we have a special template for such articles that may alert the admins quicker - Template:Plaigiarism - apologies if you already knew of it Inferno Pendragon 04:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You have mail Thanks I just wanted to take the time to thank you for your contributions to the wiki - your articles are very good and show that you take pride in your work, I'm also rather glad to see another fan of Fantasy fiction around (especially the RPG type) - I hope you continue to share your knowledge with us and have fun contributing: if you need any help or just feel like talking please contact me via my talkpage Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 04:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) To Be Honest.. I haven't a clue how the list works: the Secret or Deathwalker may know more than me on this subject.. I think it lists pages by the number of people who visit it but other than that I don't know much Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 19:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Compliments 'Hi! I just wanted to give you my compliments. I've been reading some of your articles and find them very interesting and well-written (especially the articles about gamebooks villains are very good). Keep up the good work! That's all for now! Amnestyyy 21:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) we need more people that appreciate roleplay outside the video game subgenre - I play Warcraft but its not really the same as the old-school stuff like the original Dungeons & Dragons, Warhammer board-games or gamebooks. Inferno Pendragon 18:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments. (Rather late I'm afraid.) I have plan to add other gamebook villains to the category, but the first poblem is that I only know the Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, and the second problem is that I have to finish the "Cosmo Entelecheia," "Father," "Madara Uchiha" and "XANA" articles that I started long ago and I lack time to go as quickly as I would have liked. But there is no need to rush. All shall be done eventually.Balthus Dire 19:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories please feel free to add the deletion tag on any category you feel is unneeded - it would actually be helpful as we're currently performing (for lack of a nicer word) a purge of unwanted categories and by adding deletion tags to categories it will help us to find potential duplicates or silly ones.. if we feel they have reason to stay we can always remove the deletion tag afterwards Inferno Pendragon 17:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) this is a strange request from an admin but I require your aid (if possible) with a category that has confused me to no ends lately - namely the enigma that is Category:Defilers.. I'd appreciate if you or someone else could try and varify what the heck a "defiler" is.. I've been trying to figure it out for ages and the current description just confuses me more Inferno Pendragon 12:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Antagonists I apologize about having to delete "antagonists" as I know you did a lot to try and fix the category - I just wanted you to know it wasn't an easy choice.. sadly the term is just too vague and is open to abuse (with over 1000+ articles).. sadly people refuse to listen and add minor villains to it as well, knowing fine well they can get away with doing so as "antagonist" can mean.. in its broadest sense.. any villain Queen Misery 22:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories I've got a question, since I know you've been adding the deletion template on categories. What do you think about the "Trio Villains" and "Duo Villains" categories? I'm planning to delete them, but I'm not quite sure yet. Amnestyyy 16:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I have deleted "Villains with Mental Illness", I started removing pages from the category, but they were added to it within 3 minutes again, so I decided we couldn't control it anymore. Just thought you'd like to know. Amnestyyy 14:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering again... Brutes and Barbarians.... they seem to overlap (a lot) and they also seem to contain the same pages... though I'm not an expert... so I came asking for your help again.. Amnestyyy 19:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Everyone makes mistakes. I've made quite a few myself. That doesn't mean you're not doing it well. Personally, I think you're among our top-contributers. Amnestyyy 10:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Templates I thought I would supply you with a List Of Templates since you are a fairly regular contributor, it may come in handy if ever you wished to use them.. Inferno Pendragon 03:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions Sadly, it isn't possible to rename a category, but I'll take care of it for you. And I have no intention of deleting the "Final Boss" category, I just found it irritating that many Final bosses weren't in the "Bosses" category, only in the "Final Boss" category. Amnesty 12:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The category has been moved. Next time, you can just create a new category with the correct name, and add the villains from the old category to the new one (removing them from the old category in the process) and ask an admin to delete the old category. If it's too much work, you can also just ask me again, I'm getting used to this kind of work. Amnesty 13:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Answering your question The right thing to do is to merge both pages. You see which one is the most complete, and add whatever useful information from the other page. Welcome to your doom! 13:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Possessed/Brainwashed The category has been deleted because we felt we should only classify a character as a villain when he has control over his actions. It also invited people to creating articles for characters that have been "villainous" in 1 episode/story, while normally being on the other side. I hope this answers your question. Amnesty 18:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Pages Can i use the pages you made on Black Cat for one of my Wiki's. HazeShot 00:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can, I would be flattered. I will just ask you to note "this material is from Villains Wiki" or something like that at the beginning of the article. Which wiki do you need it for if I can ask? Balthus Dire 09:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank You and Black Cat Wiki, I will add the links give me a little time, if you dont like where or how im putting the links just tell ok. Also would you mind helping me on Train's page or give me tips. HazeShot 00:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) don't mention it - we have a change of admins due to me and a few other admins leaving this wiki for other commitments. I've left a message on Robinson's page about the importance of trying to talk to users first (unless they are obvious trolls) - this is partly the fault of myself and older admins who could be trigger-happy when it came to bans (a bad side-effect of the time when we had a lot of trolls): the community is changing so new admins need to try and change with it. Anyways, I can't say much as - like I said - I'm quite inactive these days.. hopefully things will work out alright and this was a case of misunderstanding but if you or any other user feels the change of admins is wrong or have issues with any new admins just let me or another admin know and we can work on it Inferno Pendragon 15:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC)